


Numb

by Kuro_cache



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bending (Avatar), Biting, Body Worship, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami - Freeform, Lemon, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_cache/pseuds/Kuro_cache
Summary: "If you'll allow me," she nipped at Korra's lips, smiling as she elicited a small moan from the avatar."I'll remind you how good this feels, and I won't stop until your nerve endings scream." Korra and Asami's first time after Korra's initial recovery.





	1. Chapter 1

_(4,000+ words of just smut and touchy feels)_

* * *

 

Asami leaned forward as her hands parted Korra's thighs making room for her hips to fit perfectly in-between. She leaned forward pressing her forehead against Korra's, and breathed in her scent of incenses and something slightly floral. Her hands ran up Korra's legs, pushing her dress up in the process till it gathered at her waist. As her soft lips brushed Korra's cheek along the curve of her jaw, the avatar backed away from her embrace before she could reach her lips. Asami stopped and glanced up at Korra concerned that she might have done something wrong, or that Korra was suddenly uncomfortable in their current entanglement.

Asami gently pushed Korra's hair out of her face and studied her icy blue eyes. "Do you want to stop?" She whispered, her breath smelling slightly of the wine they had earlier that evening at dinner. Her green eyes were lowered and jaded with lustful desire but she pushed past that and focused on Korra's uneasiness. Her forcefulness fading the more silent Korra became.

The Avatar stammered, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried to articulate the many emotions that suddenly coursed through her veins. She didn't know where this came from but she felt so terribly overwhelmed. All of her senses heightened with how close Asami was to her and the growing tension that sparked between them.

She looked away, wanting to focus on anything else but Asami's eyes. She fidgeted with a strand of Asami's hair that fell in her face, weaving it back and forth threw her shaking fingers timidly. Her eyes wandered to her neck and collarbone down the sharp V-line of her red dress, where just a brief view of her cleavage shown through. Her skin seemed to glow under the candle light as she sat in that dress Korra thought hugged her curves so perfectly highlighting every contour of her beautiful body. No doubt she wore that dress because she knew how much Korra liked it and would enjoy it even more ripping it off of her. She inhaled Asami's sweet perfume- peaches, Korra's favorite scent she would wear, exclusively for her.

She bit deeply into her lip as Asami patiently awaited an answer. The thickness in the room waning down as their heat spell began to ware off, killing the mood they had created in the mist of their touches and gropes.

"No," Korra muttered, she didn't want to stop. They had already discarded their shoes and other unnecessaries, strewn across Asami's living room floor. Exchanged the beginnings of heated kisses and soft embraces with rough, skillful hands. Asami's hair was already down from her bun falling messily and yet perfectly down her back and over her shoulders. The straps of her red dress were falling down her arms and _God,_ seeing that look of heat in Asami's eyes was enough to make Korra tremble.

Stopping was the very last thing she wanted.

"I-I just.." Korra's words wavered as her breath suddenly grew short under Asami's gaze. She looked down at her legs on either side of Asami's hips and her blue dress hiked up her thigh and her stomach pounced.

This was really happening, after so long. A part of Korra was shocked at how timid she was in this situation given how many times she's imagined it. Fantasied about how beautiful Asami looked, naked and open for her. How ethereal she would sound crying out in sheer ecstasy, her moans a mixture of soft purrs and feral groans. How soft her skin would feel beneath her hands, rubbing against her own in a beautiful friction of heat and a need to be as close to one another as humanly possible. How good she would..  _taste_.

This should have been so easy for her, like everything else was with Asami. And yet, here Korra was, practically ruining the ending of a perfect date with the love of her life.

Asami pulled her hand away from Korra's face and the Avatar inwardly cursed. "No! Don't go!" She grabbed Asami's hand and placed it back to her cheek stubbornly.

"Korra," Asami whispered, "I'm perfectly happy with our night as it is, I don't want to force anything you're not comfortable with." Her voice was low and calm, Korra knew she was being genuine but that didn't stop her from feeling like she ruined the moment.

"Th-That's not it." Korra replied,

Asami's eyes perked as she moved closer to her girlfriend, placing a quick kiss to her lips. "Then what is it?" She tried to look at Korra's eyes but again she refused to look at her. Asami brushed her hand along Korra's jaw, her thumb gliding across her lower lip, tugging it down gently as if persuading her to speak.

"I haven't felt _anything_ in years. ." Korra breathed, her face flushed except for the redness of her cheeks against her chestnut skin. Her long lashes blocked the timid look in her eyes as she tipped her head down out of Asami's view. Her hands, rough from bending and years of training gripped her lover's thighs and squeezed them lightly. Asami instantly understood what she meant and didn't exactly know how to reply at first, which warranted the silence that filled the space between them. She remembered this subject was still a bit sensitive to Korra and didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing.

 _"Oh. ."_ Asami sighed, a sympathetic look panned across her face. Korra had endured so much in her life, and only grew stronger from it. Talking about her time paralyzed never seemed to bother her before, but now, this was something entirely different.

Korra fidgeted beneath Asami's body feeling more vulnerable than she would be if she were nude. "I'm sorry-"

"No," Asami interrupted, "You have nothing to apologize for, I'd want you to tell me this, _anything. ._ "

Korra tapped her thumb against Asami's leg realizing she'd better get everything off her chest now in an attempt to save their evening from ending. "I just don't know if I can-" she clenched her teeth, not even wanting to finish that statement or breath life into it. "Or if. .I could make you feel. . satisfied."

Finally squeezing the words out of her mouth, less articulate than she wanted, Korra breathed harshly, as if she was holding it in this whole time. "I've just.. forgotten what all of this felt like."

Asami brushed her hand across her cheek as her heart sank hearing those words. No wonder Korra was so timid and shy, she could train to walk again and fight again, but this wasn't a skill that could be taught in conventional ways. This wasn't something new she was experiencing, granted her first time with someone of the same sex, but not her first time in the act. But it felt that way, like she had to learn this all over again, and there was another hidden doubt that maybe she couldn't feel at all. The side effects of repairing nerve connections meant that sometimes some of them don't find their way back.

"Korra," Asami breathed, a small blush brushing her cheeks, "You don't have to touch me for me to be satisfied," A small giggle played from her lips as she gave Korra a look that read deeper than her words. A look that ravished the thought of lying Korra beneath her and exploring every dip and curve of her flesh. A look that she would take pleasure hearing her soft pants grow to moans and grunts till she was screaming Asami's name. She really didn't realize how much Asami wanted her. How much she thought it a privilege to even be the only person in the world to give Korra undeniable pleasure.

Asami leaned forward, "Trust me, _I'm more than satisfied,_ "

"But-" Korra swallowed her words as that seductive look poured down her chest and swirled into a bleeding heat that pooled between her legs. Her eyes fell from Asami's face to the view of her breasts now pushing against the barrier of her deep V-neck. The slight indication of her pink nipples poking against the expensive fabric. Korra clenched her jaw at the sudden image playing in her head of pulling the fabric down and setting that pink bud between her teeth. The avatar looked up in innocent-like shock as she felt Asami's breath against her cheek. The smell of peaches invading her lungs so deliciously that she wanted to taste them.

"And" Asami began, batting her long lashes and dragging out the punctuation of the word suggestively. "If you'll allow me," she nipped at Korra's lips, smiling as she elicited a small moan from the avatar.

"I'll remind you how good this feels, and I won't stop until your nerve endings scream." Korra grunted at those words and Asami took that as viable permission to continue what they had started.

Korra's eyes fluttered closed as Asami kissed her again, this time with a new fiery passion. A determination to take Korra, body and soul into a new realm of blissful lust and satisfaction. Korra wasn't sure if her body had the capability, and Asami was more than happy to find out.

Asami gripped the hem of Korra's dress and pulled it up her chest, breaking their kiss only for a moment to pull the garment over her head and toss to the side. She latched onto Korra's mouth biting and sucking her plump bottom lip as she threaded her fingers into Korra's soft, wavy locks. The avatar shivered at the feeling of Asami's fingers grazing her scalp and mimicked that feeling, grazing her teeth against her bottom lip.

Korra opened her mouth wider, inviting room for their tongues to mingle. She sucked and nipped at Asami's wet muscle enjoying the tart flavor of grape that lingered there. With every push from her mouth, Asami replied with one of her own, like a dance they shared-accompanied by their breathy pants and subtle moans. Korra could feel her skin heat up as she forgot her fears and allowed her self to bathe in every sensation flooding her consciousness. Nothing else mattered in this very moment, she forgot where she was, the pain she felt in the past, her recovery she endured in the present, nothing grounded her to the Earth below except for Asami's breath in her face, her pulse beating in sync with her own, and the feel of their bodies craving to be connected.

She snaked her hands around Asami's waist pulling her flush against her body. She moaned in her mouth, enjoying the sensation of her breasts pushed against her skin. The only barrier that was left was the dress Korra now desperately wanted to tear from her body. She curled her fingers under the straps and pulled them down Asami's shoulders uncaring if she ripped it in the process. At the sight of Asami's plump breasts Korra leaned down and latched her mouth on to her soft peak. Asami hissed, unable to stop the aggressive moan that escaped her throat as her nerves were set a blaze. She groaned, laying her head back against her shoulders as Korra sucked and nipped with no remorse. Her free hand rolled and kneaded her other boob as Asami ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the strands. She gasped as Korra switched to the other mound of flesh, biting down on her nipple deep enough to elicit a squeak.

After a few moments more Asami pushed Korra down onto her back and shimmied out of her dress. At the look of slight disappointment in Korra's eye's Asami smirked, "Next time love, right now this is about you." She hooked under Korra's panties and pulled them down her legs in one swift motion. Korra flinched at the slight dampness against her thighs, the sensation a bit foreign to her. Glancing up at the look on Asami's face every feeling of doubt she had faded away.

 _Jesus she was beautiful_ , Asami couldn't help but just _stare_ at her. Her mouth twitching slightly as she fought the urge to just take her right then and there. But she needed to draw this out, give Korra the slow, elation of build up before the climax. The playful teasing and aggressive groping was just as important as the big finish.

She climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with ease and enjoyed the blush that stained Korra's cheeks. Very rarely did she see Korra blush, and she found it to be absolutely intriguing and aesthetically arousing. It was a sense of vulnerability that filled Asami with mirth, a glowing warmth that fueled her passion besides her obvious lust for her girlfriend. The fact that she trusted her enough to surrender herself completely made Asami cherish Korra more than she already did.

She unraveled the bindings from Korra's chest and began massaging her breasts in the palms of her hands. Teasing her nipples into peaks before grabbing a hand full to squeeze. They were soft and heavy in her hands rocking forward as Korra pushed against her. The water bender tried to muffle her moans as if someone might hear in the quiet of Asami's home but couldn't fight it any longer when she felt Asami's teeth bite into a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

 _"Ahh!"_ She hissed, Her jaw falling open as she moaned, hearing it echo off the walls. She arched her back, pushing her chest into Asami's hands with a force highlighting her eagerness for more.

Korra clamped her eyes shut as another groan ripped from her throat as Asami relentless peppered her neck and chest with forceful kisses. Her hands worked in sync with her lips; wrapping around her breasts then down the contours of her rig cage to slide up the sides of her back. Korra continued to pant and moan as Asami kneaded every inch of her skin, leaving nothing left untouched.

"How does it feel Korra?" Asami smiled against her skin. She kissed between her breasts, down to her naval licking the interior before making her way back up to Korra's face. Asami began rubbing Korra's legs, paying close attention to her firm muscles and dips of her thighs and calfs. She worked every muscle and tendon until Korra was practically putty in her hands.

"MMhh." Korra groaned, shaking under Asami's nails grazing the inside of her thighs, rippling goosebumps along her skin.

The young inventor waited for her to reply, gently squeezing her hips before dipping back between her legs, avoiding the space Korra desperately wanted her to touch. Her girlfriend was silent, strong hands clawing into the plush carpet beneath her as her body shivered. Korra felt like if she moved a muscle her body would burst. The most shocking part to all of this was that Asami hadn't even really touched her yet and Korra was already reaching her peak.

Asami ran her hands up and down Korra's sides as she looked into her blue eyes, longing for a reply. "Korra?" She whispered.

She wasn't going to continue until she answered, she didn't want her to get so overwhelmed her body would go into shock, or something more severe. The Avatar state was a reaction to her body being put under too much of an extreme and the last thing Asami wanted was Korra blowing the roof off of her house.

The avatar lifted her lids and opened her mouth, the only thing she could register was another whimper. She threaded her hands behind Asami's head and pressed their lips together. She didn't even want to think of stopping now, not when she was so close. Floating in such bliss.

Asami smiled and kissed her back as her right hand slid down korra's toned stomach to the space between her legs. Her fingers rubbed over Korra's clit, flicking and massage her sensitive bud. Korra threw her head back and yelped. That small buzzing of pleasure riding her skin sky rocketed into an overwhelming spark of electricity that crackled and spiked her senses to life. Her legs parted wider as her hips pushed against Asami's hand.

Her lover moaned into Korra's mouth as she worked her fingers up and down the length of her. She was _already_ so wet, easily coating Asami's fingers with her liquid desire. Asami grunted as she spread Korra's lips, her eyes fluttering as she fought the urge push her fingers inside. Korra felt heavenly against her hand and all she wanted to do was feel her fingers incased inside her warmth. She spread her legs and rimmed Korra's opening with the pad of her finger. Korra whined, biting her bottom lip before releasing a feral groan. She was panting now as beads of sweat rolled down her temple. Her pink tongue drawing from her mouth to wet her lips.

Fuck! She was so _responsive_ , feeling out every fine movement of Asami's hand as if she wanted to commit it to memory. Asami watched Korra in awe. She was unbelievably beautiful, writhing and quaking to every flick and massage against her body. Her defined muscles tensed as beads of sweat rolled down her skin, glistening in the warm glow of candle light. She shivered watching Korra writhe and enjoyed it even more knowing she was the cause of this.

Asami was beginning to feel herself slipping, loosing her self control the more she played with Korra. She wanted to join her in this carefree exploration and get lost in each other, but she wasn't at the point of no return, not yet.

"You haven't answered me Korra." Asami replied muffling the water bender's moans with playful lips.

Korra opened her eyes as if Asami's voice had revived her to a state of consciousness. She looked at her lover with a stare that begged not to challenge her for she would surely loose. When Korra did not reply, Asami picked up her pace, rubbing her fingers fast enough to make her bounce lightly against the carpet.

Korra arched her back and belted- Asami enjoying the view of her boobs jiggling against her chest.

"Ahh!..ha!", She tried to find her voice in the fog of desire that suffocated her. Her brows flattened into a hard line as she focused as if her life depended on it. Asami teasing her so mercifully was a trait Korra had no idea she possessed and she didn't know whether to be aroused or afraid of her.

Asami's thumb pushed against her clit rubbing the sensitive bud in agonizingly slow circles. Korra's thighs trembled and she melted into the carpet at the sudden shift in pulses radiating through her limbs.

 _"OHhhH .fuUukk!"_ She cooed.

Asami kissed her cheek, basking in this control she had over her all powerful girlfriend. "Tell me how it feels." A smile ghosting her lips as Korra continued to mewl.

Her mouth gaping and chest heaving, she tried so desperately to reply, "Ah! It-feels! Hmm! It feels. ." She shivered, her toes curling, _"Amazing!"_

That was all Asami needed to hear, she slipped her middle and ring fingers deep inside the water bender curving it against her hot, slick walls. Korra completely unraveled at the sudden intrusion. Flashes of light and color blinded her vision as she felt her nerves pop.

"Yes!" She screamed. "Oh! Y-yes!" She opened her eyes, gaping at Asami in disbelief. It felt _so good!_

Korra gripped the back of Asami's head pressing their foreheads together in an attempt to stop from loosing all sense of herself. The muscles in her arms tense as she held on for dear life. She bit into her bottom lip so rough she thought it might bleed, and she didn't give a damn if it did.

Asami's intense gaze never left Korra's face as she pumped her wrist back and forth at an increasingly maddening pace.

 _"Korra."_ Asami moaned, her voice shaking as she finally gave into her own pleasure.

She wanted to see Korra cum for her, she needed it more than she needed anything else right now. The space between her legs dripping even though she wasn't the one being worked on. Asami pushed Korra's thighs up so that they rested on the tops of her legs-bent against Korra's chest, and angled her hand in _just_ the right spot to send Korra over the edge.

The avatar threw her head back and screamed. She clawed at Asami's hair, gripping handfuls of the silky strands and tugging on them. Her hips pushed and pulled against each thrust of Asami's fingers, wanting them to penetrate as deep as they could.

"Just like that!" She gasped. Asami pressed her face against Korra's chest listening to the rapid pace of her heart fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage. She kissed the center of her chest licking and gnawing her flesh, tasting the salt of her sweat. She plucked Korra's nipples in her mouth, sucking on them with vicious intent. Korra jolted as Asami released her by the grit of her teeth.

With her free hand, Asami pressed against Korra's stomach, holding her steady as she worked her wrist back and forth meeting Korra's frantic thrusts. The avatar groaned and grunted reaching above her head to claw into the carpet. Her voice echoed off the walls in a mess of _ooohs_ and drawn out _aahhs!_

"Mm! M-More!" She gasped. "Please. .!" She was desperate now, wanting to force onto her body so much at once that she'd never forget this again. "Asami. ." She whined, reaching out in the thickness of heat that engulfed her. The sound of her name like a prayer spoken from Korra's lips. She wanted to imprint every muscle in her body with her Asami's touch. Send her nerves into overdrive and crash land back to Earth feeling perfectly spent and satisfied.

Asami blinked, surprised by Korra's command. She was already two fingers deep and wasn't entirely convinced it was safe to push Korra any further. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, again the image of Korra's eyes white and glowing flashed in her mind.

Korra shook her head, offering a tired smile as she grinded her hips. "I'm okay.." She breathed.

Asami complied, surging forward with three fingers, grateful Korra was saturated enough to make it easy for her to glide past her entrance. Korra screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls loud enough that she was sure someone would hear if it not be for Asami's house being in a secluded part of the City.

Her hips bucked forward at the feeling of being stretched and kneaded. Asami placed the thumb of her left hand against Korra's clit and began rubbing in circles again as she drove her fingers in and out with her right hand. "Ah haa!" She shuttered, rocking her hips as she grabbed at her breasts and tugged on them.

"Yes!" She grunted, _"so.. .good!"_ Korra's voice was shaking as if she was crying, drowning in amazement that her body could endure this much sensory overload. The muscles in her stomach rolled as she focused on nothing but the motion of her hips, hopelessly trying fulfill this burning desire building at her core. Her words slurring as she continued to wail.

Asami was no fire bender but Korra felt like she was lighting her ablaze and she burned in euphoria. She smiled at the feeling of her toes curling, remembering a time where she couldn't do such an act that was so simple. She titled her head up and met Asami's eyes grateful to be given this pleasure again. Never had she felt like this before and she knew it was only by Asami's doing that she could achieve this.

Asami's fingers curled and Korra gasped, grabbing onto the carpet again. She looked down between her legs watching Asami's skillful hand disappear inside her only to pull out and charge forward again. Korra continued to bounce against the carpet, noting the slight rug burn she was developing against her back. Her eyes watered as her brows furrowed and pink lips formed that classic 'O' shape of surrender.

"Ha!" Her eyes locked on to Asami's face as she felt her body tense. "I'm! I'm-Ah!" She couldn't find her words again, her body shivered as her vision blurred. She focused on Asami's green orbs, trying to ground herself to anything remotely tangible. "I-I'm gonna!" Her body began to shake as she floated into that space just before the crash of a beautiful escape. As she felt her orgasm seize her muscles Asami pulled her hand away.

 _"No!"_ Korra whined as if she had just endured the most unforgivable betrayal.

Before she could protest further she looked down to see Asami's head between her legs. Her green eyes glistened as she smiled mischievously. There was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to taste korra's release. She'd been teasing herself with that curiosity all night and she almost let it slip away.

She latched onto Korra's womanhood, sucking and nipping her clit before spearing her with her tongue. Korra's mouth fell agape as a silent plea for mercy slipped from her lips. She was sure Asami's goal was to kill her at this point. Her body was on what seemed to be a never ending ride of ups and downs, burning states of bliss followed by soothing gropes and cheerful kisses. It was so overwhelming and yet Korra seamed to float in this instead of be consumed by it.

Her body shuttered as Asami's tongue wiggled and twirled inside her. Her pleasured moans vibrated against her skin as Asami purred in delight. Korra tasted better than she imagined, way better. Like a sweet and pungent fruit that tingled on her tongue. Asami groaned, sucking on her tender lips, taking them between her teeth and tugging lightly. Korra gasped bucking her hips forward and Asami released her, hoping she wasn't getting too carried away.

She ran her tongue up and down the length of her before sliding her fingers back inside, craving that warmth again. She kissed Korra's bead of pleasure before taking it in her mouth again and sucking viciously.

Korra's body trembled uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face, this was the most rapturous of torments. She was close, _so fucking close._

"Please let me cum. ." Korra shivered, _"Asami. .Please.."_

Hearing Korra beg for her was enough to make Asami quiver and she was more than ready to give her what they both wanted. Her lover curled her fingers one last time hitting that spot that instantly pushed Korra into a state of sweet release.

 _"Oh! Spirits!"_ Asami felt her muscles tighten around her fingers as she screamed. Korra ripped at the carpet as her entire body shivered and twitched. Her breathing hitched as she grunted between her teeth, spilling Asami's name from her lips over and over again like a mantra. There was no doubt in her mind that her paralysis still existed for every nerve in her body tingled and vibrated threw her muscles.

Korra hissed, trying to find a steady breath as her body fell limp. After a few more thrusts of her fingers Asami gently pulled them out, sucking the juices from her fingers tips gleefully. Korra melted beneath her mouth, shuttering and convulsing as Asami gently licked her clean, threatening to build her up again and repeat this blissful decent. 

"f-ffmm, fuck." Korra opened her eyes staring blankly at the high ceiling above her. Asami placed small kisses along the inside of her thighs as she massaged them with care, waiting for Korra to catch her breath. From her view between her legs, she couldn't really see Korra's face, only the gentle rise and fall of her rig cage. The peaks of her brown nipples slightly red from being so roughly handled.

Once Korra had settled, Asami looked up at her and smiled. "I might have gotten a little carried away," She blushed.

"A little?" Korra laughed,

Asami crawled up her body still placing soft kisses along her torso. As their mouths found one another again, Korra hummed at the taste of herself being transferred from Asami's tongue. It wasn't a bad taste, just different.

They exchanged a few kisses more, ignoring the slight swelling of their lips from how hard they ravished each other. A slight bit uncomfortable but Korra didn't care in the least. She was perfectly at ease, beautifully exhausted and overjoyed to have someone like Asami in her life.

She pulled away stroking Asami's hair, "That was amazing."

Asami nuzzled her nose against Korra's bridge and smiled, "I'm glad it was."

Korra chuckled causing Asami to glance a curious look her way. "What?" Her green eyes studying Korra's face with intrigue.

The avatar only smirked, eyeing down Asami's body to her damp thighs. Her hand still slightly shaking from her orgasm slipped between Asami's legs and brushed against her sex. Asami gasped, surprised that she was still so sensitive and easily craving more of Korra's embrace.

"Now. It's my turn."

* * *

 

_(Will this continue? Maybe, I'm not sure, leave a review of persuasion? Or just any old review would do :3 )_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Thank you so much for your reviews! They fuel my urge to write and I found them all very entertaining!)_

* * *

 "Now. It's My turn." Korra declared.

That same passion that fueled Asami's lustful pursuit was now coursing through Korra's veins at sickening levels. And the only cure was the image of Asami clothed in nothing but sweat and the marks of Korra's teeth. The avatar looked at her girlfriend with both admiration and the need to fulfill every euphoric sensation that was just given to her. The only difference was that Korra was going to be even more penalizing, even more of a tyrant denying her of the sweet release her body craves. Asami had no idea of the 'Pandora's Box' she had just opened and Korra was yearning to unveil _all_ it's contents. 

A deep blush spread across Asami's face as Korra's gaze turned from one who was exhausted from a well achieved orgasm, to that of a well endowed dominatrix. 

Before Asami could reply, Korra had stood up and swung her body over her shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all. It was so easy for Asami to forget how strong Korra really was-most of the time only using a small percentage of her strength when not in battle. She stirred in delight that the avatar was about to remind her of _all_ the things she was capable of doing. Korra positioned her so that her hips rested comfortably atop her shoulder with one arm anchored tightly around her waist. Asami's bare cheeks only inches away from her face.

"Korra!" Asami squealed as she felt a warm hand drag across her ass before pulling back and slapping the two mounds of flesh. She clamped her thighs together and shivered from the prickling sting that spread across her rear.

Her muscles swooned as she silently begged to be struck again, the warmth on her butt mimicking the heat resting at her core. The pain inflamed the urge to reach between her legs and touch herself. Or better yet, have Korra do it. Asami then realized this feeling of denial will probably be the 'theme' of the rest of tonight's festivities and she shivered with giddy anticipation.

Asami bit her lip muffling a groan as Korra slapped her again before massaging her reddening cheeks. She grouped Asami's firm ass soothing the skin before dipping her fingers between her legs to lightly brush her sex. Korra smiled feeling Asami jolt when her fingers pressed between her folds. Not deep enough to go past her entrance but just enough to make her squirm for more. She was already so needy and it was only about to get much worse.

Korra walked through their clothes sprawled all over the floor and headed out of the living room. "My carpet not good enough for you?" Asami laughed pushing her hair out of her face as it swayed side to side. 

"I'll spare you the rug burn." Korra replied squeezing Asami's thighs playfully.  

Her lover looked down Korra's back and saw it was still red and textured from her carpet and sighed. "Sorry," She began rubbing Korra's back guiltily trying to relieve her skin. She massaged up and down the contours of her back, grazing her fine muscles with gentle hands.

She could never quite get over the fact that Korra's body was so well sculpted, that she was so powerful; breaking open new spirit portals and giving people their bending back and everything in between. Because she was always also so gentle and playful. Granted she still had an attitude that could cut steel, but she never seemed to be too far out of Asami's reach, too out of her league. They fit perfectly together, in many ways than one. 

Korra made a slight detour into the kitchen and took a glass cup from the cupboard, perking Asami's interest. "What's that for?" She asked.

The avatar tried to hide the laugh that bubbled in her chest, "Don't worry about it." She purred deviously. The water filled up about half way before Korra shut off the faucet and headed out of the kitchen and continued down the hallway- a firm arm still keeping her girlfriend glued to her shoulder.

Asami watched the floor beneath her roll forwards as Korra walked, anticipating the moment they got to her room. She found it sort of funny how normal it was that they were venturing through her home completely nude. She blushed suddenly remembering the first time Korra saw her naked, that doe-eyed expression followed by a mess of fumbling words and timid hands. Nothing too sensual however for they were only skinny dipping in a lake during their spirit world vacation. But still it was steamy enough to leave Korra breathless with a few reddish marks on her skin. 

Asami broke her train of thought and let her eyes wonder aimlessly around her home that was still pretty dark except for the blueish hues of moonlight that peeked through the curtains. Eyeing Korra's ass only a few inches from her grasp she bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to take hold of the alluring sight. Figuring it was worth the punishment she slipped her hands further down Korra's back and palmed her plump ass earning another slap from the avatar. 

"Owe!" Asami yelled. This 'love tap' being significantly harder than the first two. Again, Korra set that heat between her legs ablaze and Asami squirmed a little.

"Can you blame me?" She snickered, shooting an innocent glance over her shoulder. It was hard enough to keep her hands off Korra even when she was clothed. Now she had her glorious naked body open for her taking and she was somehow supposed to  _not_  touch her?

Korra rounded the corner and started climbing up the stairs, "Keep teasing, you'll regret it later."

"Oh really?" Asami raised her brow at Korra's warning. She hummed as a smile brushed across her face. She was happy to be facing opposite of Korra so that she couldn't see the pleased look on her face. She was growing quite fond of Korra's threats and stern tone of voice. There was a subtle hint of excitement underneath her words like she was just as excited as Asami was. Just as ready to take full advantage as she did moments ago. 

They entered the double doors to Asami's ridiculously enormous room and Korra made a bee line straight for her, just as ridiculous, enormous bed. Korra bent over and set Asami down then turned to place the glass of water on the small beside table. 

"Turn around, on your hands and knees." Korra ordered, standing at the foot of the bed with her hands placed firmly on her naked hips. Asami smirked, keeping her eyes on Korra's face as she turned around and crawled further up the bed. 

She faced her wall and looked down at her perfectly fluffed pillows, imagining that one of them will probably be in her mouth in a few minutes. She held in a shaken breath as she felt the cushion of her mattress sink under the weight of another person behind her. She waited in tense anticipation for Korra's initial touch and when she didn't feel it just yet, a tick of impatience stirred in her chest. Her toes curling she arched her back slightly to give Korra the 'perfect view' and subtle hint of what she was desperately waiting for. She wiggled her tailbone, shaking her butt and smiled when she heard Korra's small laugh. 

Not being able to see her, or know what she was planning left Asami with a delightful sense of vulnerability. She was excited yet nervous, impatient yet wanted this feeling to continue on forever. Her body was so tense as she could feel the warmth of Korra's body behind her and yet she wouldn't touch her! Asami clenched her teeth and breathed, letting the exhale ride through her limbs relaxing them in the process.

Then finally, she felt warm hands slide up her thighs and she melted into her blankets. Her jaw went slack as Korra's rough hands slipped up her ass, squeezing her flesh before placing a few kisses to her cheeks. She rubbed further up the small of her back continuing to kiss a little wet trail along the way. Asami mewled as her arms began to give out under the Avatar's touch and tongue. 

Korra explored up and down her back, her hips pressing against Asami's rear as she leaned forward to rub her shoulder blades and neck. Korra bent over, laying her chest against Asami's back and swept her long black hair off to one side. Korra kissed the bend of her throat, sucking the skin and gently setting it between her teeth. "Ahh." Asami moaned, pushing her back against Korra's chest feeling the avatar's nipples graze her flesh. 

After leaving a few dark red marks on Asami's neck Korra continued to massage her body. She cupped her breasts squeezing and pulling them gently; her fingers circling her nipples adding a slight pinch between her thumb and index.

Even though Asami played the role of being so needy she was in utter bliss, her entire body hot like in a sauna. It felt like she was engulfed in a slow burning flame that was so addictively warm. Almost _too warm?_ She looked down at her chest to see an orange glow emanating from Korra's palms and her stomach pounced. She gasped and Korra paused, her blue eyes shooting Asami a comical smirk.

"You honestly think I'd burn you?" Her voice playing a sarcastic tune as she returned her focus on massaging every contour of Asami's form. "No" Asami replied, her voice barely breaking a whisper. 

Korra buried her face into Asami's hair breathing in her lavender shampoo as her hands grazed down the center of Asami's chest then back up to play with her nipples, eliciting another small moan. _Damn_ , she was so soft Korra couldn't get enough of her. She was so eager to touch everything all at once and yet had to remind herself to be thorough. Asami's scent was addictive and body so malleable she formed to Korra's hands so easily, giving her plenty to squeeze and grope.

That clouded fog Korra had been engulfed in before was returning only this time the more she played with Asami, the better she felt in return. The more she began to loose herself in the waves of Asami's gentle coo's and shivers along her spine. She seemed to be testing her limits as she bended a small flame in her palms. Seeing how much Asami could take before it got a little too dangerous. 

Her girlfriend leaned back against Korra's hips and wiggled her butt again, reminding her of what she really wanted. "So impatient," Korra whispered, even though she was just as ready to continue. She sat up and slid her hands down Asami's back to her hips, gripping the curve of them before gliding her palms to her ass. Asami yelped as Korra slapped her, each cheek receiving the red hot palm of her hand. She purred against the prickling sensation that only made her skin light up in flames. It was a mixture of both pain and pleasure that kept Asami on her toes and inwardly begging for more.

Korra's hands slowly-  _Painfully slowly_ , trailed up the inside her thighs. Asami clamped her eyes such and set her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself from begging. Korra really did know her weaknesses and it was beginning to feel like an eternity before she would touch her. A small whimper resonated from her chest and she let it out in an exasperated sigh. 

Korra complied with her verbal cues of agitation and brushed her hand along Asami's core; past her patch of perfectly trimmed hair to the part most sensitive to her. Asami sucked in a harsh breath as the fire bender brought her hands to her clit, the pad of her index finger rubbing it in circles.

Finally feeling that part of herself wound so tight, given some relief, she spread her legs further apart and pushed against Korra's hand. Her hands were still hot making her all the more wet and needy. Korra bent over and continued to place sloppy kisses to Asami's ass as she spread her folds and rimmed her entrance. Asami's purrs were so sensual and light Korra couldn't help but shiver because of them. Her girlfriend was always so composed and professional, it was nice to see her unravel for time to time. Korra enjoyed this so much; watching her bite into her pillows and run her hands threw her hair desperately- hear her scream and writhe. Thinking of how badly she wanted to hear Asami's screams Korra surged forward with two fingers. 

"Ahh! ha!!" Asami's chest collapsed against her pillows as Korra, without warning, glided her fingers deep inside her. Finally being filled and stretched Asami couldn't bite back her moans any longer. That fire that engulfed her now wiggled and rubbed against her walls, curving and pushing against the places that made her shake.

"Oh! mmm!" She pressed her face into her pillow and pushed against Korra's hand. It felt like that single action alone would push her over the edge. Asami was slick and tight, coating Korra's fingers instantly. Her breathing was raged as she continued to moan and tear her teeth into her pillow. Her eyes watered and mouth fell agape as her hips grinded against Korra's hand. She panted and quaked, easily being brought to her brink. Her tongue hanging just past the barrier of her lips as her eyes rolled. She'd been so worked up since the moment she set her mouth between Korra's legs an hour or so ago that her orgasm built up so easily. 

The avatar gripped Asami's hip with her left hand to keep her on her knees and slipped her right hand out just as easily as she entered. Asami groaned into her cushion indignantly and Korra snickered. The avatar with her hand still on Asami's hip flipped her over onto her back with a small gust of wind. Asami glanced down at her with flustered cheeks and eyes that some how did not beg, but challenged Korra. If she was going to keep this role of denial, Asami was going to make her work to see her reach her end. But Korra was already fully prepared for that. 

The avatar crawled up to her girlfriend and leaned over to pick up the glass of water that earlier peaked Asami's intrigue. Still on her knees Korra brought the rim to her lips and took a quick drink. Her eyes locked onto Asami's green eyes that watched her with fervency. Holding the water in her mouth she set the glass down and bent over between Asami's thighs. Korra brought her lips close to Asami's sex but not yet touching, and blew out an icy cold breath. Asami jolted and Korra caught her thighs as she tried to close them; her blue eyes sparking triumphantly. Korra was determined to break her down until she was a trembling mess. So far her efforts proved to be going just as she planned.  

Asami squirmed underneath Korra's mouth and large hands that pinned her legs apart. This sudden chill shattered the warmth Korra took such care to drape her in and spiked her senses in prickling waves of goose bumps. She was already so sensitive and this was only making it _worse_. The cold air draped over her whole body making her shiver despite the sweat still rolling down her skin. Asami's toes curled and she gripped her sheets and arched her back. Her voice finally growing loud enough to echo off the high ceilings. _"Korra"_ She cooed, drawing out the 'a' sound in her girlfriends name until her voice fell flat and built up to moan again. The avatar couldn't help but smile at this. Asami wasn't nearly as vocal as Korra was so any purr or moan from her was well deserved.

Korra inhaled again and continued to blow shivers up Asami's spine enjoying when she writhed under her grasp. Looking at her womanhood, pink and glistening she couldn't stop herself from giving over a bit of her control to stroke her. With the thumb of her right hand she began rubbing up and down her flesh, flicking her clit before gliding up and down her the length of her. Asami's pale skin was painted in a red hue that vaguely matched her signature red lipstick and her eyes were lowered and jaded. Korra couldn't help but pause for a moment and watch her face. The literal embodiment of sexual desire twisted in the tangles of her black hair, pouring through her large dilated pupils and colored by the redness of her bottom lip, trapped between her teeth. 

Asami's face so flustered and bothered was a sight Korra couldn't help but cherish. But she knew she had to continue and give Asami her release soon. Her own body shaking with the need. Korra blew until a ball of ice rolled out of her mouth and into the palm of her hand. Asami looked at the reflective ball of frozen water and whined, finally understanding what the water was for.

"T-That's not fair.." She breathed, her chest rising and falling a bit faster in anticipation for what was about to happen. 

"You're having sex with the Avatar, you think I'm gonna play fair?" Korra smiled.

She placed the ball of ice in-between her lips and dipped down to set it atop Asami's clit. Asami yelled as her eyes watered and hips bucked forward. The sharpness of the ice instantly numbed her to the point where she was about to break and yet couldn't go any further. "Oh! Fuck!" She moaned as Korra's tongue swirled the ball of ice around her clit, dipping it down between her lips then back up to her sentivite bud. The water mixing with her desire dripped onto her bed and down Korra's chin. The avatar thoroughly enjoying her taste-sweet and tart with floral undertones. 

"Korra!" Asami yelped. "Ah!" Her thighs began to tremble as the ice continued to melt. Korra's skillful tongue continuing to glide it around stimulating her senses into oblivion. She inserted the ice past Asami's entrance, only briefly before sucking it back out into her mouth with a loud 'pop'. Asami was twitching and writhing uncontrollably now, her teeth clenched and brows knitted as Korra feasted on her. _God!_ She wanted to let go. She wanted to untie the knot just below her navel and unravel under the Avatar's will. It took all her strength to hold on to herself when the very fibers of her being focused on Korra's sinful mouth and the dirty things it was capable of doing. Korra was breaking down that flame she bathed in until she was open and raw, numb to the very touch. 

Before long the ice was gone and Korra continued to lap up Asami's taste. Her tongue venturing past her opening to dip inside her and explore. Asami was fumbling with her hands unable to find a place for them to squeeze or rip so Korra laced her arms under her thighs and took hold of her hands, pinning her arms down by her sides. Using her fine core muscles Asami began to roll her hips against Korra's mouth, her moans turning slightly animalistic as her orgasm began to build. In that single moment Asami decided to Hell with it all, she was going to get what she wanted. 

Korra made a surprised squeak as Asami released her right hand from hers and gripped the back of her head. She was trying to gain control and Korra had half a mind to let her. Buried deep between her legs was a place she wanted to stay forever. She _loved_ this! Every moment of it! Asami's taste, her soft skin, desperate moans and faint smell of desire all mixed together into a substance Korra was drunk off of. The Avatar knew she was beginning to loose this battle and she was about to admit defeat. Asami's hand tugging on her hair reminding her she held the reins.

Asami propped herself up on her left arm and tugged on Korra's hair before pressing her face flush against her sex. She grinded her hips against Korra's mouth-the avatar meeting her thrusts with eager nips. Looking up through her lashes Korra could see Asami's face flushed, her hair a mess and flat against her forehead from sweat. Her eyes were sealed shut and lips swollen from her teeth. She was close.

Korra pushed and pulled against Asami's thrusts and her girlfriend gasped. "Korra!" She yelled and the avatar gripped her hips as she began to tremble but did not stop her mouth from pulling her apart. Asami's thighs shook, "I'm gonna cum!"

She threw her head back as her muscles tensed. Using all her strength Korra pulled away with a large gasp and Asami fell back against the mattress and screamed. Grabbing her pillow she hugged it against her chest and moaned into it, her thighs closing as she quivered-toes curling. She shook not from an orgasm but the cruel denial of one. Her body felt like she was going to explode and every fiber of her being both loved and hated Korra for putting her through this. It was the most phenomenal of torments, the best form of revenge. 

Korra sat back on her heels, her face flushed and breathing harsh. "Damn," She sighed, that was a little too close. Her thighs were wet and she just now noticed her body's response to how turned on she was, but she was too focused on Asami to care. 

Asami groaned into her pillow before pushing it out of her face and laughing. A tried and breathless laugh that made Korra pause her idle touching and grin. "Fine!" She sighed. Her eyes looked down at korra who sat by her feet looking just as drained and fully derailed. Her green irises glistening and playful as she watched the Avatar touch herself. 

"Fuck me Korra!" She tossed her pillow aside and spread her legs, "Fuck me! Make me cum! Please give to me,  _Please!_ " She placed her hands down by her sides and looked down at her girlfriend wondering if she heard her 'white flag' of surrender. She was giving in, begging for release just as Korra wanted. Surprisingly, Asami enjoyed this. She never disliked the idea of giving Korra complete control, it was just fun to rebel against her. But now her body was so worn out and all she wanted to do was crash land back to Earth and curl into a ball beside the love of her life. 

"I'm yours" She breathed, closing her eyes and relaxing her muscles. At this point all Korra needed to do was tap her and she'd reach her fiery, body shattering end and she was fully ready for her to take her there. 

Korra paused, hoping what Asami just said wasn't some lustful lucid dream. Hearing such vial words coming from Asami's lips was such a delicious sound Korra wanted more of it. When her girlfriend laid there fully open and bare waiting to be touched, Korra slowly climbed over her. Pressing their chests together as she nestled herself between Asami's legs. She kissed her with soft intent this time, wanting to be gentle after the wave of emotions they just went through. She traveled to the bend of Asami's neck, her lips ghosting over her skin. "Say it again." Korra ordered, her lips trailing over the marks she left there earlier, simulating the blood, brightening their red color. 

"Make me cum." Asami breathed with ease. Korra moaned, suckling Asami's collar bone, "Again," "Make me cum" Asami answered, her eyes closed and mouth parted as she looked so serene and waiting. Her body twitched slightly as Korra's hands gently brushed up and down the sides of her chest and hips. Korra continued to kiss down Asami's chest plucking each of her nipples into her mouth and sucking fervently on them. Even her skin hot and sweaty still tasted amazing and Korra circled her tongue over her pink tip making Asami arch her back.

She moved further down to her stomach, her hands pressing against her thighs to make room for her shoulders. Korra nipped and pecked at her naval then her lower abdomen to her tuff of hair and stopped just before she got to her clit. Korra pressed her lips to Asami's thigh before switching over and kissing her other one. Her eyes flickered to Asami's face as she suckled her leg. "Again." 

"Fuck me Korra." Asami complied, her voice a string of excitement instead of impatience. Asami's begging was weaving a spell around her and Korra clung to her words like they were her only saving grace. She pressed three fingers to Asami's core and bent over and kissed her bead of pleasure. Asami moaned as Korra shoved her fingers deep inside her, her mouth falling open as she panted. "Fuck me" 

Korra moaned quickening her pace, her thumb rubbing her clit in sync with the thrust of her fingers. "Mmm!" Asami clamped her mouth shut as the heat in her stomach ignited again. Korra knew just the right spot to touch in order to put her back on the edge of that cliff and push her over into a decent of bliss. Korra licked and nipped her lips, sucking the folds before running her tongue against them. 

"Fuck me," Asami repeated and Korra whimpered, enjoying the sound of such a filthy phrase spoken from someone with such pristine. She kissed and sucked Asami's clit, lost in this fog of lust and burning urge to cum. Her fingers curled and rubbed against Asami's walls, her desire coating her hand making her opening slick. _"Again,"_ Korra moaned, her teeth clinging to Asami's skin.

Asami cried, unable to find her words as her whole body trembled. "F-fuck me!" Korra swooned as her body tensed, she felt on edge even though she wasn't being touched. She continued to pump her fingers back and forth alternating with her tongue lapping and lips nipping her flesh. Her fingers scraped against her walls, feathering open to spread her out. As her hips jolted Korra sat up pushed Asami's legs forward so that they were pressed against her own chest. 

Asami yelled as Korra angled her fingers down at the most sinful and pervasive angle her mind went completely blank. Pressing against that spot that held all control over Asami's will Korra watched as her girlfriend threw her head back and wailed.

 _"Fuck me!"_ Her muscles tightened around Korra's fingers, _"Fuck me! Fuck Me! Fuc-ah!"_ Asami _screamed,_ colors popping behind her closed lids as her nerves danced and singed. Her entire body twitched and quaked as Korra continued to ride out her orgasm. Her fingers sending pulses through her limbs that curled around her senses and perception of reality. Asami clamped her thighs together with Korra's hand still incased inside her and continued to shiver.

Looking at Asami's face Korra watched in fascination as she _smiled_. Her right hand slipping in her mouth to bite on her fingers. Her cheeks were the most enduring shade of red and face scrunched in an innocent sort of pout.

Korra waited patiently for Asami to calm down, her breath still coming out in short pants. Korra felt like maybe she might have gone a bit over board but then remembered the crippling orgasm she had just experienced and realized Asami could handle more than what she could dish out. Her body finally began to relax and she looked utterly spent and satisfied. Her legs opened releasing Korra's hand and the avatar gently slipped her fingers out.

Asami hummed as she slowly opened her eyes, smirking as she watched Korra suck her fingers clean. The redness of her skin mixing with the blueish hue from outside looked almost like an erotic painting in Korra's mind and Asami nothing less than a masterpiece. She crawled up to the front of the bed and collapsed beside Asami, cushioned by her expensive silky pillows. Although they were too out of breath to speak, neither of them felt like they really needed to. Like that last session spoke more about their love for one another than their words ever could.

Asami laid her head on Korra's chest and listened to her heart beat. She purred as Korra's fingers gently stroked up and down her back.

"Hmm, I guess now I have a reason to call out of work. Won't be able to sit for a week," Asami sighed, focusing on Korra's gentle hands and not the soreness of her body. She nestled against Korra's chest with a smile ghosting her lips, perfectly content. 

"Surprisingly..I'm not sorry," Korra smiled as they both, finally, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _(Leave a review for me? This story was really just a one-shot spur of the moment idea and I thoroughly enjoyed writing Korrasami like this. Maybe I'll do more short_ _fics like this in the future. Till then!)_


End file.
